Aideen and Ciar: First Strike
by CHEATLETHEFAG
Summary: Wouldn't YOU like to know? Well, wouldn't you?
1. Default Chapter

BEAR IN THE BIG BLUE HOUSE.....Story # 1.  
  
by CHEATLE THE FAG......REVIEW or DIE!  
  
Bear was in the kitchen being, as usual, the jack ass he is. Today, as usual, he began to have very involved conversations with nom one(he always does that). He was blabbing about how to make breakfast when he heard loud music and the schreeching of tires. "C'mon," Bear said to no one. He beckoned No one with a finger and ran to the window. Ojo awoke from his nap and walked in.  
  
"What was that Bear?" he asked, pleasantly.   
  
"I do not know, my friend. Let us come and see." Bear and Ojo walked to the door.  
  
"C'mon," Bear said to the wall. The wall did not answer. It did not come. Bear and Ojo walked outside. Two girls with were in a black mustang with wierd red designs on the front. The windows were rolled down and music blasted out from the car. Two girls, one brunette and the other raven-haired. The brunette one wore a tank top and a jean m,iniskirt. The other wore a sweater around her waist, jeans, and a shirt that said "Mindy". Her name was not Mindy. We don't know about Mindy. Bear smiled, walked up to the air, and said, "Let's make friends with these nice girls."  
  
"Hello friends!" Bear said to the girls.(Bear, talking to a real person? That's a first).   
  
"We're not your friends, dumbass. Get a clue!" said the brunette. her name was Aideen. She was the brains of the operation.  
  
"And my name is not "friend", it is Ciar! And her name isn't either! Ir's Aideen!" Ciar was not the brains of the operation.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Ciar! Now the schizoid bear knows my name! I told you to let me do the talking." Aideen shouted. She looked at Bear and an evil smirk slowly spread across her face.  
  
"C'mon, "friend". Let's go have some FUN."  
  
Aideen grabbed Bear and Ciar grabbed Ojo. They tied them up with some rope in Bear's shed. Then, the girls got in the car and began to savagely run them over with the shiny black car. Hence the wierd red designs. Shwish, Swash went the car as it rammed into Bear and Ojo. Then Tutter came out.  
  
"Bear! Ojo! That wasn't very nice!" Aideen came over and stepped on him. Being a mouse, he died instantly. Aideen held her head back in roaring laughter.  
  
"Yo, we better get a car wash!" Ciar screamed from inside the car. The windsheild had splatters of blood on it.   
  
"Okay," said Aideen, "but first, lets finish what we came hear for." They ramsacked the house, stealing all the money and valuables. Then, they went in the car, turned on the loud music, and drove straight through the big blue house. As they rode away into the morning, Bears body was rolling down the hill, where the intersection lay. It hit his car at the end of the hill, decapitating his head. The alarm when off, and a pedestrian looked up just in time to see Bear's head fly through the window of a passing car. 


	2. bears funeral

Chapter 2  
  
Bears Funeral  
  
By: The Extroardinary CHEATLETHEFAG  
  
  
  
THANKS TO OUR REVIEWERS. THIS PAGE IS DEDICATED TO YOU.  
  
EXCEPT FOR THOSE LIZZIE MCGUIRE FREAKS. WE HATE YOU. IF YOU READ THIS LINE,  
  
AND YOU QUALIFY AS ONE OF THOSE WACKOS THAT Emailed US YELLING. TURN BACK.   
  
YOUR TOO SERIOUS TO UNDERSTAND. love from CHEATLETHEFAG  
  
  
  
It was a time of mourning. A time of sorrow. A time of revenge.   
  
It was Bear's funeral.Bear had an extra coffin for his decapitated head.   
  
Ojo was in a full body cast and a wheelchair.   
  
He had amnesia from several rams from a "large, powerful objects"(Ha!HA!).   
  
No one knew exactly what had happened.   
  
Tutter had been buried in a matchbox. Treelo, Pip, Pop, and Luna were there.   
  
Treelo was crying.  
  
Pip and Pop thought had lost his mind. He did, kinda, in a way.They were about to put the coffin   
  
lid on Bear's casket when a black mustang pulled up in the cemetery.  
  
It knocked over Tutter, Barney, and some unidentified person's graves.   
  
All of the people looked up.  
  
Two girls were blasting loud music. It was Ciar and Aideen!   
  
"I thought we finished that stupid little bear off!" Aideen said to Ciar.   
  
"If it makes you happy, we can bury him, too! Wait, then he'll die..." Ciar offered.  
  
"EXACTLY,stupid! That's the point. ANd we can throw that damned lemur in too!(Treelo)." Aideen cried.  
  
Then, Ciar and Aideen cornered the frightened puppets.   
  
But Ojo couldn't move bcuz he was both braindead and paralyzed.  
  
They grabbed Ojo and threw him in the coffin.There was no burial crew because they had to stop   
  
for coffee.  
  
"Treelo no like this! He think you should be nice," Treelo bravely said.   
  
He always talked about himself in third person.  
  
"Ciar, do you still have that baseball bat?" asked Aideen.   
  
Ciar got the bat from the trunk. After thanking her, Aideen began  
  
to savagely beat Treelo with the bat. He fell into a coffin hole  
  
( a hole where coffins go, if you didn't get that , your DUMB!).  
  
Then, Ciar picked up a shovel nearby the hole and poured the dirt over Treelo's unconcious   
  
puppet body.  
  
Pip and Pop TRIED to run. But, Aideen caught up with them.   
  
She tied them up, and left them in the cemetery parking lot, near her   
  
precious mustang(Aideen hates most ppl, but she loves that mustang).   
  
Then, they put the coffin lid over Bear's decapitated body and the braindead Ojo.  
  
Who was screaming through layers of bandages.   
  
The girls spotted the burial crew, and got in the car.   
  
They backed up, "accidentally" running over Pip and Pop.  
  
"Wow," said one of the burial crew members, "I can't believe no one showed up.   
  
I thought he had a group of friends." Then they buried Bear. They had  
  
no idea that Ojo was in there too, because by now he had fainted from fear. 


End file.
